goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Lumpkin Gets Grounded Biggest Time
Lumpkin Gets Grounded Biggest Time was a GoAnimate! episode. Plot Stacy and Dan tell Alvin what Lumpkin had done. He made the real not fake opening to Mickey and the Beanstalk VHS. Alvin helps them call Andrew. And he says that he has to eat his dinner. And they will be there in 41 minutes. While they are on their way, Andrew closes Lumpkin's account, cuasing Lumpkin to cry so loud. Alvin and his friends arrive. They ground him and force him to watch shows not made by Disney, watch movies not made by Disney, and play cd roms not made by Disney. Andrew takes him to Switzerland as his punishment. Cast *Lumpkin (played by Charlie) *Andrew (played by Eric) *Alvin (played by Ivy) *Simon (played by Ivy) *Theodore (played by Ivy) *Barney (played by Kidaroo) *Zack (played by David) *Stacy (played by Kimberly) *Dan (played by Joey) *Manager (played by Dallas) Transcript *Dan: Alvin, we want a word from you. *Alvin: What is it this time? *Stacy: We want to talk about Lumpkin. He made the real not fake opening to Mickey and the Beanstalk VHS. What should we do with Lumpkin? *Alvin: I usually help Andrew put a diaper on his head as his punishment. Can you call him? *Dan: Sure. (calls Andrew) Hello Andrew. Lumpkin made the real not fake opening to Mickey and the Beanstalk VHS. *Andrew: (on phone) Holy guacamole!! He's gonna get it!! *Dan: Bye. (hangs up) *Alvin: I have to eat my dinner. And we'll bring my friends. *(At Lumpkin's room) *Andrew: Lumpkin, how dare you make the real not fake opening to Mickey and the Beanstalk VHS. That's it. You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for infinity. I must close your account. (he does) *Lumpkin: NOOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Andrew: Lumpkin stop being a crybaby!! *Lumpkin: But i'm so sorry!! *Andrew: Sorry won't work. You make me feel angry about it. And here they are. *Alvin: This is me, Alvin. I heard that you made the real not fake opening to Mickey and the Beanstalk VHS. *Simon: I'm Simon. And you are the baddest YouTuber ever!! *Theodore: I'm Theodore. And you are naughty. *Zack: I'm Zack. Andrew told me that you are such a bratty guy. *Barney: I'm Barney. You always make real not fake openings. I don't think fake openings are real. I only put fake at the start of the homemade videos. *Stacy: I'm Stacy. And you are a bad bear. *Dan: And i'm Dan. And you are a bad student. *Lumpkin: Guys, could you make the real not fake opening to Winnie the Pooh Sharing and Caring VHS? *Alvin: Nope!! And don't think about it. Nice try. You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for infinity centuries. You will watch shows not made by Disney, watch movies not made by Disney, and play cd roms not made by Disney. *Simon: I agree. *Andrew: Let's get in the car. *(They start to drive in the car) *Lumpkin: Andrew where are you taking me? *Andrew: To Switzerland as your punishment. *Lumpkin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not Switzerland!! I hate it!! *Andrew: WHO CARES YOU IDIOT!! *(At the airport) *Manager: Welcome to the airport. How can i help you? *Andrew: I would like to send this bear to Switzerland. *Manager: Okay. Your plane was here. *(At the plane) *Andrew: Lumpkin, stop crying. Sorries won't work. *Lumpkin: I can't stop crying because i don't wanna go to Switzerland. *Andrew: Well you're being a brat. *(At Switzerland) *Andrew: Goodbye for now. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos